In the Darkness of Night
by Zarosguth
Summary: Nanoha wakes up when Fate has a nightmare. Just a bit of NanoFate fluff. I hope you'll enjoy.


_**Disclaimer:  
><strong>_I do not claim ownership of the Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha series or franchise. This is a non-profit fan-written story written exclusively for entertainment purposes.

**{]****-~*****(X)*****~-****[}**

_It was dark and quiet in the cosy bedroom of a modest house in the suburbs of Cranagan; the only form of illumination being the dim, silvery light of Mid-Childa's twin moons. In that bedroom stood a bed with two sleeping figures wrapped in both the warm covers and each other._

_The quietness of night was suddenly broken by a soft whimper. Violet eyes fluttered open as the sound registered with their owner._

* * *

><p><strong>*~-{ In the Darkness of Night }-~*<br>*~-{ Written by Zarosguth }-~***

* * *

><p>Nanoha opened her eyes. She was slightly disoriented as her sleep-riddled mind tried to force itself into awareness. Noticing how dark it still was she wondered why she'd woken up. Her wonderings ceased when she heard a pained whimper from her left.<p>

Turning over to face the woman sleeping beside her, violet eyes found a curtain of gold that even in the dark of night, seemed to shine brilliantly. Behind that curtain of gold she could make out the beautiful face of her beloved Enforcer, Fate T Harlaown. A face that had contracted into a pained expression; her brow furrowed and her lips pursed into a thin line.

Nanoha knew all too well what that expression meant; she'd seen it way too many times on her love's face now.

A nightmare.

Fate had been suffering from nightmares ever since she was young. For as long as Nanoha had known her, which was well over a decade now. While the blonde had never told anyone what her nightmares were about, anyone who knew her could very well take an educated guess. In the silence of night, Nanoha cursed the reason in her mind. She cursed that damned woman, Precia Testarossa, Fate's so-called 'Mother'.

While she'd never been one to wish harm or anything of the sort on another person, Nanoha hoped that Precia was rotting in that dimensional rift that she'd fallen into back during the collapse of the Garden of Time.

How anyone could have ever been so cruel, Nanoha would never understand. How anyone could ever hate someone as vehemently as Precia had hated Fate, Nanoha could _partially_ understand. After all, she imagined her own hate for Precia came about as close as one could get. But how anyone could hate someone as gentle, kind and selfless as the blonde Enforcer beside her, Nanoha could especially not understand.

Another whimper broke the silence. Nanoha sucked in a breath when she heard that the whimper sounded suspiciously like the word, 'Mother'. Gently, she laid her hand on Fate's soft cheek.

Fate's nightmares weren't as frequent as they once were; like almost everything, they got better over time. They would never disappear though, Nanoha knew that much. Like the scars Fate had on her back, the scars that had resulted from Precia's abuse. Like Nanoha's own scar that she'd forever keep as a memento to the time when she was twelve and almost died because of pushing herself too far, they would fade, but never disappear.

A small smile dared form itself on Nanoha's lip as she thought back to when she first woke up in the hospital after that horrific accident. The first face she'd seen when she had woken up was that of the blonde she loved.

Had it not been for Fate's encouragement and support, Nanoha might've never been able to walk, let alone fly, again.

The Aerial Combat Instructor's eyes fell on the Enforcer's hands which were clenched into fists right next to her head. The amount of force with which they were clenched turned even the blonde's pale skinned knuckles a deathly white.

Removing her hand from the soft cheek, Nanoha took one of Fate's clenched fists in her hand and slowly started to work her fingers into the fist, gently working on opening the blonde's hands, whispering soft, soothing words of love and comfort. Once her hands were opened and much more relaxed, Nanoha pulled Fate's left arm over herself and laid her hand against her back.

Instinctively, Fate's hand closed around the material of Nanoha's nightshirt in a soft, yet solid grip.

Unconsciously, the blonde moved her body closer to Nanoha's while pulling the auburn-haired woman's body closer as well, her head coming to rest under the Aerial Combat Instructor's chin.

Nanoha revelled in the feeling of Fate's warm breath hitting her chest and Fate's warm arm wrapped around her body. Snuggling, or any other kind of physical contact with the blonde was not something she took for granted; she was one of the few people Fate had least problems making physical contact with. In fact, Nanoha was only one of two that Fate allowed that close to her so readily, the other one being their daughter, Vivio. Even with Lindy, Fate still was reserved in her showings of affection and there was no doubt in Nanoha's mind that Fate cared very much for her adoptive mother.

Nanoha smiled as she realized Fate's whimpers had stopped and her breathing had evened out.

The nightmare had subsided.

**{]****-~*****(X)*****~-****[}**

The feeling of a warm body wrapped around her was the first thing Enforcer Fate T Harlaown felt as she woke up. Immediately, a smile formed on her lips.

_Nanoha._

Burgundy eyes opened to see said brunette's peaceful sleeping face. Fate's smile widened; _How did I ever get this lucky?_

Fate owed Nanoha her life, yet the Aerial Combat Instructor never expected anything in return and instead kept showering Fate with love.

Violet eyes opened as well and, still hazy with sleep, locked with burgundy.

"Good morning, Nanoha." Fate whispered softly and lovingly.

"Good morning, Fate-chan. Did you sleep well?" Nanoha asked with a slightly slurred voice.

Fate kissed Nanoha softly on the lips.

"Like a brick."

* * *

><p><strong>*~-{ The End }-~*<strong>

* * *

><p>Please leave me a review telling me what you think; I love getting feedback and I don't mind people being critical. In fact, I welcome it!<p>

***~-{ ****May we meet again, fare thee well!**** }-~***


End file.
